Jade Found Out Tori's Hobby
by randomwriter1014
Summary: "Don't say it, don't say it." She warned, aware her words were falling on my deaf ears. My smirk grew wider. "Porn." I finished and she groaned.


_A/n: I had this crazy idea for a one-shot and fuck. I'm not sure if this'll be completely rubbish but..yeah. Torigagged this is for you..I think. I love you bae ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I sure wish I did._

**Jade's POV:**

Guess where I am?

Bloody hell! I'm in front of Vega's house. Sikowitz made us do this stupid assignment. Hangout, for a week?! Fuck that. The only reason I agreed to this is because I don't want to get an **F **as my semester grade.

I cringed at the thought.

I sighed and knock. I waited but no one answered the door. I knocked again and waited. No one's answering, still.

'Fuck' I muttered under my breath. I tried knocking for the last time but to no avail.

_'Maybe someone tied the Vega girls and steal all their things.' _I thought. Naah. Although that seems a tad cool.

Getting impatient, I reached for the doorknob and turned it, it opened! Why didn't I try that before? Ugh.

I fully opened the door, nope. No burglary happened. Their things are still there and why the fuck is Trina making out with a watermelon?!

"Jade!" She shouted, surprised.

"Trina, what the fuck?!" I raised my voice.

"Jade what are you doing here?! You startled me!" She said, screaming. Dear Lord, my ears.

"You hurt my eyes and that's not even near even!" It was horrible, the way she scarred me for life.

"Don't tell anyone, Jade!" She said, walking near me.

"And you even have the guts to threaten me?!" I chuckled and she whined, getting closer.

"Don't even dare come near me and I swear, I'll make your life a living hell! I'll burn your collection of bags and shoes and I'll keep the ashes inside a perfectly made container, it'll serve as a display in my room so don't you dare come near me." After my wrath, she flinched and raised her hands in surrender. I glared at her and walk upstairs. God, that was horrible.

I walk to Tori's room. Of course I know her room. Guess why, but hold your breath 'till I get back to you.

I opened the door and Tori shrieked, holding her laptop so tightly for her dear life.

"Vega." I said sternly.

"J-Jade. You're here early! You didn't even text me!" She rambled.

"Look, Vega! I don't want to listen-" I stopped because I heard a load moan coming from her laptop.

Her eyes widened and my face was first confused, then realization hit me. I smirked.

"You were watching.." I started.

"Don't say it, don't say it." She warned, aware her words were falling on my deaf ears. My smirk grew wider.

"Porn." I finished and she groaned. I laughed and pushed her to sit on her bed.

"Really?!" She complained.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I said with a southern belle accent and I smirked.

"I don't talk like that." She dusted herself and sat down beside me. I reached for her laptop and opened it.

"Even if you got it you won't figure my password out. Ha!" She smiled frantically and I smirked. Lil' Vega does not really know me. I typed in 'purplehugs' and it opened. Her eyes gave out a horrific stare and her mouth formed an 'o' shape, I laughed.

"Let's see who's the one you're watching." I pressed play and the loud moan continued. I quickly recognized the pornstar.

"The blonde one, she's my favorite. H-her name's-"

"Kayden Kross. I know." I said.

"You know? So, you watch..that?"

"Why are you surprised? I should be the one surprised that Miss Sally Peaches watches these kind of videos." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. The girl in the video was now being fingered by a brunette girl.

"Do you masturbate to this?" I asked, a grin playing with my lips. She didn't answer and I laughed out loud.

"That is awesome-Vega oww!" I winced in pain as she hit my arm.

"She's hot and I like watching her videos." She defended.

"So this is like a hobby then?" I asked and she was quiet. A few seconds later, she hesitately nodded and I laughed again, earning another hit on my arm.

"Will you stop hitting me or I'll hit you and you won't like it!" I said.

"It's your fault!" She defended herself and I just sent her a glare. We continued watching the video.

No shit but, I would find this situation weird. I mean I could've never picture myself watching these kind of videos with Vega and I could never pictured her watching and masturbating to this as a hobby. Hilarious, I might add.

"Well, I would do anything to kiss her. Even a peck on my cheek will do." She said and I paused the video. I was quiet for a while and then I finally decided to do such a favor for her. What the hell is up with me?

"Do me a favor and I'll also do something in return." I stated.

She hesitated to agree with me because it was indeed weird that I'll be letting Tori do something for me as I will give her something, also. She then nodded nonchalantly.

"Never speak of our conversation and I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six." I said and stood up from her bed, preparing to leave.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions." I lastly said and slammed the door.

I got in my car and fished my phone from my bag. I searched through my contacts and finally saw the name I was looking for. I clicked call and she answered on the third ring.

"Hey. Are you free tomorrow at 6 pm?"

_-Linebreak-_

**No One's POV:**

"Jade, why are we here?" Tori asked for the 100th time since she and Jade arrived at a very big penthouse in LA.

"Because we're going to meet a friend of mine." Jade said curtly, getting annoyed by Tori's continous questions.

"So we're only here so that you can meet a friend of yours?!" The half-latina half screamed.

"Jeez. Relax, Vega. or I'll knock you out like it's the last thing I'll ever do." The raven haired girl said and Tori rolled her eyes.

They're in front of the door of the penthhouse, Tori still anxious and Jade holding back a smile.

"Knock, Tor." Jade demanded.

"Knock..me?" Tori asked and Jade shook her head, vigurously. Jade hits her arm and she let out a yelp. Tori sent Jade a glare right after and knocked. A few seconds and someone opened the door, revealing Kayden.

"Oh hey Jade! Girlfriend?" She asked and Jade smirked at Tori. Her mouth forming an 'o' shape, muttering a 'what the' under her breath.

"Just a friend..kind of." Jade said and Kayden smiled.

"Well, come in you guys." Kayden said and Jade ushered Tori in. They all sat on the sofa, with Tori in the middle. Jade bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh as Kayden caressed Tori's thigh.

"I-I-I'm Tori." The half-latina raised her hand to handshake with Kayden. Kayden happily shook but pulled Tori in and kissed her cheeks. She was somehow shocked and it left the blonde girl, amused.

"Would you get us some water, Jade?" Kayden asked Jade, smirking and Jade nodded, knowing what Kayden's plan is. Jade stood up and left to go to the kitchen, leaving Tori and Kayden alone. The kitchen is kind of far away from the living room leaving the blonde and the half-latina, really alone.

"So, Jade told me you watch me?" Kayden asked, a grin playing on her lips.

"I..uh..Jade told you that? Pfft. That's barely true." She lied.

"Oh really?" Kayden smirked and sit on top of Tori's lap, strangling it.

"Y-yeah." Tori said and the blonde girl laughed. She put her hands on Tori's head and pulled her hair back a little.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Kayden asked, the half-latina shook her head no.

"Seriously?" Laughed Kayden.

"Well, I once accidentally kissed Jade. She's drunk and pulled me to a corner, things happened." Tori said.

"Was she a good kisser then?"

"Honestly? Yeah." Tori said with a smile.

"I'm going to do something to you." Kayden whispered, kissed Tori on the cheek and nibbled her ear.

"Yeah?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but more than that." The blonde girl seductively.

"Hmm?"

"Like this.." Kayden whispered getting closer and kissed her on the cheek. They made out for a minute and she climbed on Tori's lap, stradddling her. She pulled away and tugs Tori's hair, making her moan.

"You're hotter than I expected." Kayden whispered and kissed Tori hard on the lips. The half-latina moaned. Kayden took this opportunity to slip her tongue inside. For a pornstar, of course she would be skilled. Kayden tugged Tori's shirt and she pulled away.

"Take it off." Kayden said seductively.

"But Jade will be here any minute." Tori stared at Kayden's eyes.

"Oh I'll be here alright," Jade popped out of nowhere and sat beside the making-out couple. Kayden smirked and leaned in on the pale girl's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance while Tori's watching them, getting incredibly wet. Jade pulled away, both of the girls has a grin still plastered on their faces.

"You guys are friends?" Tori needed to get that question out of her system.

"Kind of like that." Kayden said.

"Yeah, but we fuck each other every now and then." Jade said and Kayden nodded. The blonde girl sucked on Tori's pulse point and she let out a moan.

"So, tell me Tori.." Kayden started and took off her t-shirt. She got off of her lap and Jade got undress also and now she's on her undergarments as well as Kayden.

"Is this a dream come true?" Jade muttered as she was nipping, sucking, and licking Tori's neck. Kayden removed Tori's top, sucking a nipple in her mouth while taking off Tori's jeans.

Tori gladly mumbled a 'yes' and Kayden slowly moved her hand to Tori's wet center, earning a gasp from the brunette. Jade smirked.

"Miss Sally Peaches having sex with the one and only Ms. Kayden Kross and me, Jade West." Jade said and kneaded Tori's nipple, the one that's not being sucked by the pornstar and the brunette gasped.

Kayden removed Tori's underwear and reposition herself between Tori's legs. She licked the juices and the half-latina's back jolted.

"Oh Tori. Are you ready for me?" Kayden asked seductively and Tori nodded frantically. Kayden sucked her clit and she moaned. Jade left a few hickeys on Tori's neck making the brunette moan more at how she's being benefitted at the moment.

Jade pulled out a bottle of whip cream from behind her and apply some on Tori's breasts. Tori let out screams of pleasure as Kayden kept sucking her clit and Jade licked off whip cream from her nipples.

Kayden pulled away for a while as Jade applied whip cream on her pussy. Tori gasped at the cold feeling. Kayden continued to suck and lick the whip cream off of Tori's center and Jade applied more whip cream on Tori's neck, breasts, and sucks it.

"Feel me, Tori. Fuck." Kayden said as she inserted two fingers inside of the brunette. Jade moved her fingers to massage Tori's clit. Tori let out a scream and arch her back making the blonde and the pale girl smirk.

"Oh please I need more.." Tori begged and Kayden increased her pace and Jade started adding more pressure.

A few thrusts and moaning later, Kayden felt the walls of Tori tightening and Jade figured it out by Tori's ragged breathing.

"I'm so close.." Tori successfully mumbled so the blonde girl added a third finger and Jade added more pressure as well as she started to increase her pace.

Kayden's final thrust as Jade pinched her clit, Tori reached her climax.

"Fuuuuuck!" Tori moaned. Both girls didn't stop their actions and Tori looked at Kayden eyes. The blonde girl was indeed horny.

Kayden pulled out her fingers and licked it clean. Jade put her used fingers in Tori's mouth and she sucked it. The pornstar licked Tori's pussy and her back jolted a bit. Jade kissed Tori and the half-latina found it awkward as they're classmates and well, 'kind of friends'. Kayden sat at Tori's other side.

"I can't believe this.." She motioned to the three of them.

"Happened."

"Thank Jade. She called me," Kayden said.

"Oh. Then, tha-"

"Never thank me." The pale girl interrupted Tori.

"Same old, West." Kayden playfully punched Jade's arm and she chuckled.

"Can I kiss you again?" Tori asked Kayden.

"No. She's mine." Jade growled.

"Aww Jadey. It's fine." Kayden said and the raven haired girl sighed. Kayden kissed Tori and the blonde quickly let in her tongue inside Tori's mouth. Tori moaned and Kayden pulled away, the brunette whimpered and Kayden giggled. Jade rolled her eyes and kissed the pout away from Tori's lips. When Jade pulled away, Kayden immediately pulled Jade to her and kiss the pale girl hard on the lips.

Kayden winked at Jade and the raven haired girl smirked.

"Well, Tori. You surprised me." Jade said.

"I'm always full of surprises." Tori replied and the three girls laughed.

_A/n: Well, I think this story is umm...different and weird. I'm going to delete this because I find it awkward, but tell me if you disagree in me, going to delete this. Tell me what you think! ily. 3_


End file.
